


I'll Be There

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan celebrate New Years together</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy New Year! Wanted to get one more fic up for 2014 so here it is! I hope you guys like it! I'll be back next year (aka tomorrow haha)

“3… 2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The TV blared before Dan shut it off.

Ryan had said he’d try to make it to New York for New Years and Dan knew it probably wouldn’t happen because they both had games, yet he had still gotten his hopes up only to be let down when the clock struck twelve and he was alone. 

The doorbell rang, making Dan jolt awake from where he was sleeping on the couch. He looked over to the clock and found it was only one thirty in the morning.  
He stumbled to the door and opened it, about ready to yell at the drunken idiot who had woken him up, until he realized who it was standing in the doorway.

“Sorry I’m so late… I forgot how brutal the traffic can be around this time… but ummm… Happy New Year!” Ryan explained as he stood there, Dan looking at him with wide eyes.

He quickly pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly as he pulled Ryan closer. “You made it!”

“Of course I did, Danny.” Ryan told him. “And I brought you this.” He added, holding it up as Dan ushered him in.

“Ry, you really didn’t have to.” Dan told him as he sat down on the couch.

Ryan thrust the gift at him, “I wanted to, Danny. Now open it.”

Dan slowly unwrapped the gift and smiled at what was inside. “Ry…”

“I was trying to figure out what to get you and then I got this idea. It’s the first movie we ever saw together, the first TV show we followed together, our first picture together, and some more stuff too.” Ryan told him.

“Is this your cologne?” Dan asked him with a smile.

“Well I know you like it… and when you miss me you can use it.” He shrugged.

“Ry, I love it.” Dan said hugging him again.

“Well someone’s affectionate tonight.” Ryan commented with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Dan said laughing back before pulling him in for a kiss.

Ryan eagerly returned it, pulling Dan closer to him. Dan melted into it, never wanting this to end. Whenever Ryan was around these days, Dan treasured every moment, taking in everything about him.

Next thing he knew Ryan was on top of him, pulling hickeys up on his neck while he ran his fingers over Dan’s abs under his shirt.

“You wanna take this to our room?” He asked, breathing heavy as they pulled away.

“You know it, babe.” Ryan told him with a wink before dashing off to their room.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh; it was 2015 and he was still chasing Ryan around. At this point he knew he would never stop.


End file.
